


All Will Be Forgiven

by siangjiang



Category: The New Pope (TV), The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, enema, made up rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Lenny has to go through the same rituals every morning.





	All Will Be Forgiven

Lenny hates the enemas.

As God’s representative on Earth he is expected to be pure in mind and body, and having clean insides is symbolic of that. Every evening he is given a sacred oil to drink that lets things run smoothly, and in the morning he is administered several enemas until the water comes out clean.

“Good morning, Holy Father” Bernardo smiled as he placed the blessed instruments on the table “Did you sleep well?”

“Debatable” Lenny said, rubbing his face.

This had always been a highly sought after position at the Vatican because it meant being alone with the Pope for as long as the procedure took, and scheming cardinals loved nothing more than chatting with the Holy Father behind closed doors. But Lenny was aware that suddenly even the most humble of priests had applied for the position. Apparently a lot of people dreamt of a chance to penetrate Lenny’s well-sculpted behind.

Lenny wondered if Bernardo knew this. He never once asked for the position and refused it two times before taking it.

“But I am gay, Holy Father” he had said “Will you be comfortable with that?”

Lenny had said something about wanting Bernardo because he did not seek power, but truth be told he had chosen Bernardo _because_ he was homosexual. Lenny’s vanity would not allow a random man who felt disgust at the sight of his most private parts to handle him every day. He needed to be admired, even like this.

After readjusting his fluffy white robe for better comfort he got on the gilded table and laid on his left side with his knees bent like all the manuals instructed. Behind him he could hear Bernardo lube up the nozzle. He didn’t mind this part. The feeling of Bernardo’s hand gently spreading his buttocks and inserting the finger-length rubber into him had come to relax Lenny in a strange sort of way. It had become part of the routine and Lenny loved his routines.

“Are you comfortable, Holy Father?” Bernardo asked. Lenny caught him stroking his hip soothingly before quickly pulling his hand back. They had been doing this for over a year and Lenny had noticed that Bernardo was getting increasingly relax around him within these walls. Outside he acted as appropriate as ever.

“As comfortable as one can be in this position” Lenny said. 

Bernardo nodded and hung the enema bag up on the rack. The feeling of the warm solution slowly filling him was really quite enjoyable too, in a way. He used to despise it, the humiliation of it, but it seemed the body and mind could adjust and find enjoyment in anything. It was like the feeling one got when drinking a hot brewage and the warmth spread throughout one’s body.

It was the part that came after that he hated. The slowly growing pressure and loss of control of his own body. The mild panic when he realized he couldn’t hold it in any longer and had to run to the bathroom. And then he had to do the whole thing over again. Several times.

Usually he’d have abolished this ridiculous ritual a long time ago but found that the following ritual was of great help and it could not be done comfortably without the first part.

When the water finally _finally_ came out as clean as it entered him he announced it to Bernardo.

“Very good, Holy Father” Bernardo smiled “I’ll get the instrument while you get ready”

It was time for his prostate massage.

Lenny arranged himself on the furniture created for the ritual. Like the table it was absurdly gilded and ornate for its purpose. It had two white pillows built into it; one for his elbows to rest on and one for his knees, which left him in a bent-over position, buttocks slightly in the air. A less than dignified pose for a pope, but it took very little to humiliate Lenny so in his mind this was no worse than someone talking back at him or stepping on his toes.

Bernardo positioned himself behind Lenny but just as he was about to insert the prostate massager, Lenny stopped him.

“No” he said calmly “I want you to use your fingers today”

He heard Bernardo gasp “But Holy Father-“

“If you want to use gloves that’s fine. I’ll wait”

“No, you’re already clean. I just...Would it not be a sin? And you are a virgin”

“It’s a prostate massage. People go to the doctor for that sort of thing and I don’t hear anyone calling doctors prostitutes. So no, it is not a sin because it is not sex”

“But why? Why do you want me to use my fingers?”

“I’ve grown tired of the cold metal”

Bernardo looked so unsure and nervous that Lenny’s heart softened for his friend and he tilted his head ever so slightly “Please?”

Bernardo seemed to collect himself and nodded “As you wish, Holy Father. I won’t do anything inappropriate”

Lenny smiled thankfully and put his elbows back on the pillow. Bernardo’s finger entering him was an entirely new but welcome feeling. It felt around for a bit, warm and alive, before finding Lenny’s prostate.

“There” Lenny said in case Bernardo wasn’t sure, and then Bernardo started carefully rubbing. It sent mild sparks of pleasure through Lenny and he had to clasp his hands and distract himself with a silent prayer. 

The whole point of this was to remove the temptation of pleasure. To be milked dry every morning without a sinful orgasm. He found this to be a great help. He wasn’t a hormonal teenager any longer, so emptying himself every morning removed the pressure and directed his focus elsewhere. But as semen started seeping out it slowly dawned on Lenny that he might have made a mistake. Bernardo was too good, or perhaps it was simply the human element that awakened something in him. Either way he was getting hard.

“Holy Father?”

Bernardo had noticed. Lenny should stop this right now or at least tell him to use the instrument.

“Add another finger” he commanded. When Bernardo didn’t respond Lenny added “I can take it”

He expected Bernardo to protest but instead he felt the stretch of another finger pressing into him and had to hold back a gasp. He had never done something like this and he wondered what had come over him. With closed eyes he recited a prayer out loud in Latin while Bernardo’s fingers rubbed delicious little circles on his prostate.

“Another finger?” Bernardo asked.

Lenny gave a tight nod. Clearly Bernardo wasn’t going to save him from his own curiosity and he was incapable of doing it himself. All he could do was to continue his prayer.

Bernardo added a fourth finger without asking. He knew where this was going. His soothing hand returned to stroke Lenny’s lower back.

“You are very loose, Holy Father. Would you like the whole hand?”

Lenny already felt out of breath. He couldn’t possibly and yet the word that came out of his mouth was “Yes”

The feeling of Bernardo’s thump joining the other fingers, sliding in and out a few times, before the whole hand suddenly slipping into him, his hole swallowing it and closing around the wrist almost made Lenny cry out. Behind him he heard Bernardo gasp in awe and Lenny pressed his hands over his mouth to keep himself from letting out any undignified sounds but soon realized that he needed to breathe. The pressure on his prostate was enormous and he had to take a few gasps of air.

“Does it hurt?” Bernardo asked, his free hand gently caressing Lenny’s thigh.

“N-No” Lenny managed to choke out “I just feel so _full_ ”

“Too full?”

“Only in the same way that God’s presence may feel like too much” Lenny said, regretting it immediately. He sometimes forgot how much more devote people around him were, and Bernardo might not appreciate the humorous comparison.

Bernardo didn’t respond. Instead he started rocking his hand back and forth, putting constant but moving pressure on Lenny’s prostate. Cum flowed from him in a seemingly endless stream and suddenly Lenny’s body started jerking involuntarily. It was the obscenity of it all. He had never let another person touch him before, and then his first time was a _fisting_. He could just imagine the cardinals’ look of horror at their pope being spread open on a man’s fist. Cum splattered from his cock in the most sudden orgasm he had ever experienced but Bernardo didn’t stop.

“I have to continue as long as there’s anything left” he explained and Lenny nodded through shuttering breaths. Of course. That was why they were here.

Bernardo started doing a rotating motion with his wrist, trying to force every last drop out of Lenny’s shuddering body. He convulsed a second time, humping into empty air as another orgasm hit him.

“S-Stop” he gasped “It’s too much”

Bernardo finally pulled most of his hand out but left two fingers inside the loose rim, never letting Lenny’s prostate rest. It was less overwhelming like this, but it still made Lenny sob.

“Almost done, Holy Father” Bernardo assured him, and Lenny dropped his head, watching as the last few drops left him.

“There” Bernardo said “All done”

Lenny felt like he could collapse. Unlike all the other times that had left him ready to take on the day, now he just wanted to crawl back to bed and take a long nap. How did people have sex so often?

“You’re still so loose” Bernardo said and Lenny turned around to look at him. He seemed worried. 

“It will close back up” Lenny told him and tried to stand on wobbly legs. At least he hoped it would. He knew nothing about such things.

“I know” Bernardo said “I’m worried that what we just did was a sin”

“It wasn’t sex” Lenny reassured him while feeling well and truly fucked out “Sex is defined as a penis in a vagina”

“Then it was sodomy” Bernardo said quietly.

Lenny thought for a moment “I’ve got a direct line to God. You will be forgiven”

“And you? Will you be forgiven too?”

“Yes” Lenny had never been more certain of anything in his life “He will forgive me. He always does”


End file.
